


任务中

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 女装；幻术
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 没有人能对只穿了一件衣服的打七硬不起来。
Relationships: 止鼬 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	任务中

**Author's Note:**

> 或许可以在微博一起玩（id：一杯杯南瓜杏仁露）

喀挞。喀挞喀挞喀挞。

鼬不知道自己已经走过了多少扇门，转过了多少个弯。

层层叠叠的和服压得他几乎走不动路，这倒也方便了他这个少年扮作被贩卖的凄凉美人，一步步走得仿佛战战兢兢。

直到蒙眼的黑纱外透出一点光亮，他想，大概终于到了点灯的屋子。

他跪坐下来，挺直了脊背，赤裸的肩头在摇曳的烛光下浮现出一层诱人的光彩。

身后扮作仆人的止水声音闷闷的，大概是趴伏在地上的缘故：“佐藤大人，这是我们内轮一族为您献上的礼物，如果满意，请帮助我们向宇智波复仇。”

鼬听着止水毕恭毕敬的声音几乎忍不住发笑。但他还是忍住了，肩膀微不可闻地抖动了一下，漂亮的锁骨分毫毕现。

“为此我们愿意献上这个孩子。他是我们族唯一分化出血轮眼的天才，和宇智波不一样，我们族类天生忠诚，愿意向开眼后拥有我们身体的第一个人献上生命。”

“而且……”装出狠不下心的犹豫口气，止水狠狠把头磕在地板上，仿佛求救一般，“这个孩子不但可以作为您的妾室，还可以成为您锋利的刀。请佐藤大人收下他，垂怜内轮家族帮助我们复兴！“

长久的沉默。

止水听到自己的心脏砰砰直跳。他稍微有些后悔没听卡卡西的建议，多带几个擅长暗杀的上忍装作赚取赏金的流浪忍者直接杀入这个胖子的宅邸。

是鼬阻止了他，因为鼬认为用少数人死亡就可以换取的和平不应该被更大数量的牺牲取代。

宅子里有不相干的仆人和孩子，他们不该因为与他们无关的暗杀事件失去生命。

所以他们想出了这个计划，扮作叛逃出宇智波的旁支向佐藤求救。  
谎言很高明，一半原因是历史悠久的名门确实存在大大小小的问题，比如日向一族总所周知的宗分家。另一半是因为这个城池的主人已经膨胀，把守商路的同时默许豢养的忍者截杀商队与货物，大有打算自主立国的倾向，此时正是需要新力量的时刻。

但至于行动前讨论这个男人会不会为美色打动时，止水表示坚决的肯定，而鼬不置可否。

万一不奏效，就动手好了。

良久，鼬隐约感到一座山一样的庞然大物向他倾倒过来。

“脱衣服。让我看看你配不配。”

鼬等这句话已经等了很久。

他顺从地解开腰带，层层叠叠用上好丝绸织就的衣服像水波一样从身上滑落，鼬温顺地趴伏下去，露出不着一缕的洁白身体，柔软的黑发垂在耳边。

如心里预想的那样，帘子对面的人发出了公牛般的喘气声，命侍女撩开帘子，“就那样，趴着，过来。”

佐藤感觉过去四十年仿佛都白过了。自己居然去追求庸俗的世俗权力——再多的财宝，再强大的力量，再多下属的恭维都不如这一刻来的让人满足。

落魄的家族献上的小美人，眼前蒙着黑纱摸索着爬到他身前，不熟练地解开他的腰带把他粗短的老二含进嘴里……光是这个场景就让他的占有欲和征服欲得到了极大满足。

小美人有两条极深的泪沟，佐藤摁着他的头挺动下身，让性器在那嫣红的小嘴里横冲直撞，把人呛出呜呜咽咽的呻吟，但对方不敢逃开，只有求救般地活动着舌头去舔弄佐藤性器上凸起的青筋，伸出一只柔软的小手抚摸暂时没有得到抚慰的囊袋。

操哭他看看。

佐藤气喘吁吁地射了第一轮，伸出肥胖的手把小美人拉近怀里，伸进他嘴里搅动着，另一边迫不及待地寻找到那个小口，抽插两下就猛地插入，激得怀里的人发出一声短促的尖叫，然后这张小嘴就被捂住，颤抖着腰肢忍受一轮轮的冲撞。

当他在别天神里的美梦还没做到第二轮时，两个来历不明的“内轮家族”来客已经清洗了整个宅子，除了仆役房子里沉睡的女人，所有在巡逻的侍卫和暗处的忍者都被割了喉咙，没有依靠忍术，只是凭借血轮眼的观察力与几根钢线，这座宅子已经悄无声息地被死亡包裹，大片血弥漫在地板上映出屋外的圆月。

止水回到那个屋子时鼬已经回来了，身上脱到最后一层干净的里衣。淡灰色的柔软绸缎束着鼬的窄腰，短到刚刚遮住一半圆润的屁股。

小鼬一天天长大了啊。不光是身形，忍术也日渐精进，进入暗部后成为了家族与木叶高层的桥梁，看着他在家族会议上冷静地发言，分析利弊提出建议，止水总感到十分欣慰。

也许鼬会成为族长，带领宇智波走向最正确的发展方向。而自己会在阴影里永远保护他，直到为他和他想保护的村子而死。

在此之前，及时行乐。

即使是只能在黑暗里进行的，背德的，见不得光的感情，止水也不介意纵容它肆意疯长。

从身后环上去，止水蒙住鼬的眼稍稍掰过头与他接吻。鼬停下了解腰带的手，认真地伸出舌头回应他，舌尖舔过他的上颚，让身后的人一阵战栗。

止水忽然起了个恶作剧般的念头。“小鼬想不想看看那个人是怎么操你的？”

“！”当然不想！和恋人一起看自己和别人的活春宫……这得多没下限的人才能做出来！一定是卡卡西的影响，以前的止水怎么可能说出这种提议！鼬挣扎着想表示抗议，但止水还是眼中带笑地亲了亲他，一眨眼，血红的纹路就从眼底弥漫开来。

万花筒血轮眼的幻术，是无法逃避的。鼬无奈而模模糊糊地想起来。

下一秒，房间似乎没有任何变化，但屋子衣角本来沉睡如山的某处忽然发出少年哭泣的叫床声。“不!不要了！受不了了！……不要射进来！求求您！”

难道自己平时叫的声音居然这么淫荡吗！？鼬感觉整个身体的热度都涌到了脸上，耳朵红到滴血。止水偏偏这个时候好死不死地扶着他转过身去，正视那个已经被操到失去理智的“自己”。

“止水……唔！”不但下巴被捏住无法转头，止水修长的手指也伸进了他的口腔，夹起那条柔软灵活的小舌不断搅动，鼬感到止水的呼吸喷在自己的后脖颈，痒得他哆嗦起来。随即，从衣摆下伸进去的另一只手轻松解下了自己的兜裆，布条滑落在地，指尖在干涩的小口戳刺了几下就缓缓插了进去。

“不要在这里……”太羞耻了，幻术里另一个自己还在情动地呻吟。但食髓知味的身体很快就违背鼬得意志做出了反应，后穴伸进的手指越来越多，自动分泌的肠液做了润滑，内壁的软肉在每一次手指的抽出时都恋恋不舍地挽留对方。

要坏了啊，自己什么时候变成这种一被撩拨就软成一滩水的淫荡的人呢？鼬软在止水怀里几乎站不稳，眼前一片撩乱的色素块，徒劳地将手伸到后方抓紧了他的手臂。

止水看着快要失神的鼬存心想要逗他。“这样抓着我的手，难道意思是让我换别的东西进去？”嘴上还在询问，身下膨胀的阴茎早就抬头，一下一下擦着鼬的股沟滑来滑去，顶端分泌的液体把鼬的下身弄得一片狼藉。

鼬转头瞪了他一眼，但后穴里不安分的手指刚好摁上那个凸起，让他的眼睛迅速蒙上一层水汽，眼角弥漫出一丝艳丽的嫣红——  
使这个眼神看起来就像是欲求不满的邀请。

止水猛地把鼬摁倒在地，分开臀瓣长驱直入。不管做了多少次都感觉惊人的尺寸让鼬无法控制地向前爬，想要逃离被炙热肉棒支配的领域，但又被有力的手拉回卡住，后穴发出的啪啪声如此激烈，仿佛对方想要将囊袋也一起塞进温软潮湿的地方。

“唔！停！太，太快了！啊…止水……求求你……”知道哀求无用，但鼬还是无法控制地啜泣出声。他倒在自己脱下的衣物里被压得一次次前倾，下身除了擦过柔软的织物外得不到任何抚慰。他伸手想给予自己一些服务，但随即被止水拉住双手固定在头顶。后穴还在咕叽咕叽地冒出水声，敏感点被一次次地撞击，鼬模模糊糊地觉得腰部已经感觉被止水掐到了失去知觉。

一会儿，止水恋恋不舍地放开了鼬的双手，把人翻过来，看着他颤抖着抚摸自己颜色浅淡的小东西。在鼬的下身在将要不断加快的摩擦中射出来的时候，止水伸出手摁住了鼬阴茎的顶端。

“啊！让我射…止水…”鼬被激得眼角泛泪，腰肢不受控制地上下挺动起来，堪堪咬住下唇又蹬着双腿让呻吟从唇角溢出。

而止水只是安抚性地吻了吻鼬的脸颊，下身挺动的速度肉眼可见地加快。

鼬感觉自己仿佛被野兽摁住了，止水比他宽阔的身体笼罩在上方，在颠簸中鼬只能失神地看着一双牢牢盯着他的血红瞳孔，仿佛要把他吞吃入腹。

止水，不要离开我。感受道鼬闭上眼睛揽住上方那颗毛茸茸的头颅，在高潮到来前的颤动中啄吻止水的唇瓣。

止水感到小穴里开始抽动着收紧，而自己的快感也将要到达顶峰。他回应着鼬的吻，在高潮到来之前埋进鼬的颈窝贪婪地呼吸爱人的体香。

几乎是同时射了出来，鼬烂熟的花穴分泌出一股股粘稠的液体打在体内的龟头，微凉的精液在甬道里流淌开来，让潮湿柔软的深处变得更加泥泞不堪，两个人感受着体液的缓缓流动，慢慢平息自己的心跳。

真漂亮。止水满意的看着在乱七八糟的衣服中躺着的鼬，因为失神，嫣红的小口都因为激烈的性事而合不拢，一丝透明的口涎流淌在泛红的面庞上，有种凌乱且惹人犯罪的美。

止水感觉自己刚回笼的理智又蠢蠢欲动地企图脱离控制。

恶作剧的心情又一次涌上来，他伏在鼬耳侧轻轻地提醒：

“你看看他，这么放荡的神情，不像你呢。”

那个在肥肉上摇晃的小东西已经兴奋到浑身潮湿颤抖，双手撑在身前晃动着莹白的屁股，一下一下把自己的敏感点蹭到身体里的肉柱上。

他身前的秀气阴茎已经被使用过度了，哆嗦着一点一点吐着透明的清液。鼬只看了一眼就羞愧到遮住了眼睛，但止水伸手制住了他，眼里漆黑的花纹流动起来。

那个全身染上粉红的鼬喘息着伸手攀上佐藤的脖颈——然后慢慢收紧，小臂肌肉线条肉眼可见地清晰起来。

佐藤的脸逐渐泛出紫红，那是呼吸不畅的标志。窒息让他的下身肿大，身上的小人儿满足地发出嗟叹，舒服地伸出小舌。直到那摊肥肉再也不能活动一下，幻术里的鼬才施施然站起身来，如果忽略两人下身分离时发出的“啵”的水声，这动作简直可以称得上优雅。

鼬感觉另一个自己在幻术解除前还冲自己笑了笑，而下身也不受控制地再次硬了起来。

感到止水灼热的呼吸又喷在了自己耳侧，鼬在心里叹了口气，转身趴伏在地上，稍稍抬高了饱满的臀：“还有任务，快点。”

这次没有了幻术中让人眼昏脑热的声音，两个人全心全意地感受着身体因为情动产生的每一次颤抖和抽搐，被润滑得极好的肉道贪婪地舔舐止水的阳具，抖动着的臀肉拍击着止水小腹，两人交缠的下体不断发出淫乱不堪的拍击声。

寂静的大宅里只有细细的喘息与湿润肉体相撞的声音，鼬和止水在喘息和压抑的呻吟中呼唤对方的名字，在战栗中交换呼吸，直到精液再次冲刷内壁，达到了快感的顶峰。

这次行动长途跋涉，一路上二人完全没有过亲热的时机。虽然可以把卡卡西支开，但鼬还是因为害羞，和止水连亲昵的举动都不曾有，终于找到机会的两人实在有些欲火焚身。

在高潮后的余韵里找回自己的意识后，鼬发现自己紧紧地掐着止水的手臂，喉咙都喑哑到发不出声。而始作俑者笑眯眯地注视着自己，好像自己是什么小猫小狗一样的小东西。

止水以为鼬会像以往一样迅速站起来穿戴整齐，于是自己也准备站起来去检查尸体并进行最后的补刀工作。

但这一次，他的爱人只是活动了一下僵硬的手臂，然后环住了他的腰，不顾下身粘腻液体和逐渐冷却的一层薄汗，把脸颊贴近他的胸口。于是他也把鼬用力地抱进怀里，力气大到像是要把他嵌入自己的肋骨。

“哎呀哎呀。”蒙着一只眼睛的上忍伸出一只手帮鼬把领口往上拉了拉，遮住一块暧昧的红印。

“年轻真好。”

止水想说什么，却被鼬踩了一脚。


End file.
